


An Unexpected Visitor

by TiberiusPonificus



Category: Kodomo no Jikan
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Time Traveler's Wife, Extremely Underage, F/M, Lolicon, May/December Relationship, Shota, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3900607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiberiusPonificus/pseuds/TiberiusPonificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A relationship held back by time comes together in two stories. In the first, Rin is visited by a young boy with the same name as her teacher. In the second, Daisuke finds a young woman with familiar looking hair.</p><p>Concept of time travel from <i>The Time Traveler's Wife</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> I have had a bunch of ideas for different Time Traveler's Wife AUs, and I've finally gotten around to writing this one. This is the first half of this story, and I hope I've gotten the characters right.

It had been a typical evening for the young Rin Kokonoe. Dinner made by Reiji, delicious as usual, followed by a refreshing bath. Now all that was left was for sleep to take over. And after today, sleep would be welcome. If any came at all.

But sleep wasn't coming easily to the poor girl. Not even wearing her softest pajamas was helping. Her thoughts were way too preoccupied to allow her body rest. At any other hour, thoughts of her beloved teacher doing things that only couples would do would be fine. But it was already getting late, and if she missed sleep from this, Reiji wouldn't let up with his worry. That was something she really didn't want.

 _Stupid brain,_ she thought. _Why make me think of him now, of all times? If you're trying to soothe me to sleep, it's not working!_ She moved from side to side, hoping to get into a more comfortable position, to no avail. _Fine, if you want me to think about Sensei, I will. Maybe turning off the light will help..._

In the dark, she could at least fool her brain into falling asleep. Even if she didn't feel particularly tired, it was a start. Laying back, staring at what she was certain was the ceiling, she closed her eyes and allowed her mind to fill with thoughts of her beloved teacher. That smile, his deep eyes, the way he gets incredibly flustered whenever she did something perverted. Rin liked that a lot. A smile came across her face, and she found herself relaxing. Maybe it wasn't such a terrible thing that she was thinking about him after all.

She wasn't sure how long it was after she had settled. Maybe a few minutes, maybe an hour. Didn't really matter. However long it had been, she started to feel something other than herself on the bed. It padded the bed carefully, almost like it was looking for something. Way too big to be a stray cat, and not nearly big enough to be Reiji checking up on her.

"Hmm?" She groggily stirred awake, feeling her bed being treaded upon. The intruder was on all fours, still feeling like it was lost. She could have given whoever this was a good wallop, but they were too close, and she didn't trust her own reflexes at the moment. Instead, she moved her hand towards the edge of her bed, quietly gripped the switch on her lamp, and turned it on. At the point she turned on the light, the intruder had managed to get on top of her.

Right in her face was the face of a boy as young as her, with short black hair. He seemed just as startled as she was to see another face in front of him, as he jumped back and nearly fell over on his back, only to support himself on his hands. Rin's only method of defense was bringing her blanket closer to her face.

It took a moment for Rin to regain herself after that little fright. A boy wasn't the worst thing that she could've found, but it begged the question: How'd he get in here? All the locks were locked. There was no way he could've gotten in. As she pondered over the possibile scenarios, she finally got a good look at her would-be assailant and blushed madly.

The boy who had suddenly come in her room was completely stark naked. Just about everything was in sight, from his bare shoulders, his chest, his flat stomach. Rin's eyes traveled further down his body, catching sight of her intruder's boyhood. She had never seen a boy her age naked before, so she had nothing to compare the size to, but if she had to guess, she'd say it was...average? She tried to get a better view, until crossed his legs and covered his crotch with his hands.

"D-don't look!" The boy cried.

"But you're naked!" Rin replied with some indignation. "How do you expect me not to look?"

"I can't help it!" The boy explained, which just confused Rin even more.

"What do you mean, you can't help it?"

"It's..." The boy looked hesitant to explain. "You promise you won't call me a liar?"

"Why would I call you a liar?" Rin asked. "I don't know how you got in my room, or why you don't have your clothes on, but whatever you have to tell me can't be THAT ridiculous!"

"Alright," the boy took in a deep breath. "It's...a condition. It makes me time travel..."

Rin just stared in silence. Out of all the explanations he could have given, THAT'S the one he comes up with? Time travel? She had to hold her mouth to keep from laughing too loudly.

"Stop laughing! It's true!" He said looking flustered.

"I'm sorry, but do you really expect me to believe that?" Rin asked. "Can you prove it? Are you from the future?"

"Maybe," the boy fidgeted nevously. "What year is it? What time is it?" Rin told him the year, and that it was 23:26. "Heisei? I've never heard of that, so I'm probably from the past. Uh, your past," he clarified. "I'm from Showa."

"Wow, you must be an old man by now," Rin joked. "So, what were you doing? How'd you time travel?"

"It was after I had dinner. I was just done taking a bath with my sister and was just relaxing in my room. It was around...20:43, and I started feeling dizzy. Next thing I know, I'm here."

"That's it?" Rin asked, seemingly unimpressed. "There's no trigger word? You didn't think about traveling? You just felt dizzy and you time traveled?"

The boy nodded. "I can't really control when I go. If I could, I'd make sure to travel with my clothes. Especially my glasses."

"Glasses?"

"Yeah," he answered. "I'm near sighted, so it's a real bother when I travel."

"Sounds tough," Rin commented.

"It is. It gets less scary every time, though. I learned how to keep out of sight until I go back."

"How do you get back?"

"I don't know," the boy replied. "But whenever I travel, I'll go back to where I was at some point. That being said..." He groaned in frustration, but then put on a stern face. "Can I stay here?"

"What?"

"I know I'm troubling you, and I don't know when I'm gonna go back, but until then, can I stay here?" He put his hands together, pleading with her. "Please?"

"Uh..." Rin still wasn't sure what to make of the whole situation. All of it sounded way too weird to be made up. And there was something about this boy. She couldn't quite place it, but she got the feeling he wasn't lying to him. Even if he was, he didn't look nearly strong enough to overpower her if he tried something. Taking all this in, she let out a sigh and said, "Okay."

"Thank you so much!" He cried.

"Don't mention it," Rin said. "If I were in your shoes, I'd probably want help wherever I could get it, too." She then realized something. "What's your name, by the way? I'm Rin Kokonoe. And you?"

"My name's Daisuke Aoki."

Rin froze in place. Daisuke Aoki? That was her teacher's name! It couldn't be! She had to be dreaming! This had to be some weird dream brought out of her thoughts about him. Here he was, at her age, naked as the day he was born! Anything she wanted to do with him couldn't possibly be illegal! They're just kids! Her heart pounded at the idea, and as a million things raced in her mind, Daisuke's voice snapped her out of it.

"Rin-chan? Rin-chan!"

Rin shook her head. "What?"

"I was asking if you had any clothes I could wear while I'm here," Daisuke asked. "Do you happen to have a brother, or..."

"Sorry, I'm an only child," Rin answered. "I live here with my cousin, and he's asleep in his room right now."

"Oh...dang it..." Daisuke's shoulders slumped. "I don't wanna wear any girl's clothes." He started to rub his arms. "Can I just get under the covers? It's getting real cold..."

"Hmm..." Rin mulled over the idea, but then had another thought. "Fine, but keep to one side, okay?"

"I will!" Daisuke exclaimed. "You'll hardly know I'm here. I'll probably go back before you know it!"

"Just get in. You don't need to kiss up."

"Uh, right," Daisuke quickly scrambled to the edge of the bed and covered himself with the sheets. He warmed up quickly and contently smiled. "Thank you, Rin-chan!"

"Well, this isn't something you can help, and I'd feel bad if I just left you to fend for yourself," Rin replied. "Just relax, okay?"

"Okay...this bed's so soft..." Daisuke commented. "I feel like I can fall asleep real easily." He settled in and closed his eyes.

Rin watched closely as Daisuke relaxed and started to fall asleep. When she was sure the attention was off her, she went into action. Quickly, she undid the buttons on her pajamas and slipped them off her shoulders, leaving her with only her white panties. She double-checked to make sure Daisuke hadn't noticed her moving, then pulled her panties off her legs quicker than a flash.

She took a moment and absorb the situation. Here the both of them were, completely naked and with no one else to bother them. If he was due to go back at a moment's notice, she had to take this chance now or she may never get it. Moving slowly and carefully, Rin inched closer to Daisuke, who was resting on his back, breathing softly. Admiring the view for a second, Rin simply gripped his arm and placed it outward, allowing her to get closer and rest her head upon his shoulder.

With them so close, Rin finally had an opportunity to feel his body against hers. She had always heard that skin-to-skin contact was warm, and they weren't kidding. Whether Daisuke's body had heated up that quickly, or it was just Rin's heart beating so rapidly, the warmth she felt was absolutely divine. She wanted to feel more of it, so she ran her fingers gently across Daisuke's body. His chest was soft and smooth, and his stomach wasn't pudgy at all. Rin wondered if he got out a lot this age, and prayed that he was still this fit under his clothes as an adult. The place she wanted to investigate most, however, laid just below his stomach. She wanted to feel it in her hand so badly, but before she could, Daisuke shifted in his sleep.

Rolling over to his side, Daisuke's other arm came around and trapped Rin between his limbs. She blushed scarlet. Rin had wanted to get close, but her heart wasn't prepared to get this close just yet! Feeling his breath just barely touching her face, she hoped the sound of her heartbeat wouldn't wake him up. Still, this wasn't the worst position to be in. Having one hand stuck did make things a little difficult, however. She would have to make due with her free arm.

Carefully manuvering it around Daisuke, Rin was able to get her hand at his back. It felt soft to her touch, a surprise to be sure. She thought it would be all firm, but it wasn't, and she certainly didn't mind that. He squirmed a little as she brought her hand down the small of his back, but still didn't wake up. Rin took in another deep breath and moved her hand lower. His butt felt much softer than she expected, although in truth, she wasn't sure what to expect it to feel like. She gripped it just gently, being careful not to get greedy and wake him up by accident. After rubbing his butt to her satisfaction, she moved on to her true target.

She wondered to herself if he was that age where a boy could become erect. There was only one way to find that out, and the clock was ticking to an unknown deadline. Slowly bringing her hand around his waist, she stopped as soon as she felt something touch her hand. That had to be it, this sensation like a limp sasauge between her fingers. Squeezing it just slightly, it gave little resistance, and squeezing it any more risked him waking up, so Rin knew she had to be careful with what she'd do next.

Slowly but firmly, she gripped his penis between her index and middle fingers and started rubbing across the shaft. Using her thumb, she investigated the tip, finding a flap of skin that covered the head. She smiled gleefully, knowing she was achieveing something she only dreamed of. As she thought about whether or not he had to be awake in order for him to get hard, his body answered for her. His penis became noticeably thicker between her fingers as she kept rubbing it. She blushed with excitement.

 _It really does get bigger!_ She thought to herself. She continued to rub it until it was nice and hard, and just barely grazing the skin below Rin's belly button. She stopped, coming upon the realization that she now stood at the edge of another plateau. This was not only her chance to explore her teacher's body at a tender age, but this was also her chance to have the full adult experience! It was dangerous, but when was she going to have this chance come up again? Gripping his erection with the rest of her fingers, she positioned it as best she could towards her vulva. Thinking about how she'd go about it in this position, a sudden sound caused her to freeze.

"Mngh...Chika...you shouldn't touch that...cut it out..." Daisuke moaned. Rin panicked, hoping that he was only talking in his sleep. Unfortunately for her, Daisuke opened his eyes and noticed how close she was.

"Uhh..." Rin was at a loss for words, unable to think of an explanation.

"Rin-chan?" Daisuke blinked. He moved his hand and noticed something different. His face exploded in red, feeling Rin's bare back. "Why are you naked?"

"Umm...well...you see, I...I always wanted to try something like this," Rin explained, incapable of finding a convincing enough lie on short notice.

"Something like this? What do you mean?"

"You don't know? This is how adults sleep together, Daisuke-kun," she told him. "I always wanted to know what this felt like with a boy." A half-truth at best. Daisuke was the only one she wanted to try this with.

"Really?" Daisuke stammered out.

"Mm-hmm," Rin nodded. "Haven't you ever wondered what a girl's body felt like?"

"Um...maybe..." Daisuke looked to the side, still insanely red. "The only naked girl I've seen is my sister, and my mother said I'm not supposed to do anything like that to her, or she can't get married." He gasped at a sudden thought. "But what about you, Rin-chan? You can't get married if we do this!"

"Hehehe," Rin giggled at the boy's innocence. "Then, why don't you marry me?"

"What? But...I'm from the past. I'm probably an old man in this time," Daisuke tried to reason.

"Well, even if you are, that means you're still around, and you can find me, right?" Rin smiled.

"I-I guess," he answered.

"Then, if you remember tonight, do you promise to come find me in this time?"

Daisuke smiled. "Yeah! I promise!"

"Thank you!" Rin came up close, turning Daisuke over on his back and laying on top of him.

"Rin-chan?"

"Since you promised to marry me, Daisuke-kun," Rin lowered her head to become face to face with him, "I'll let you do whatever you want."

"Well, um...in that case..." Daiskue looked nervously to the side. "Can I...kiss you?"

Rin resisted the urge to laugh again. She almost felt bad doing this to such an innocent person. Being straddled by a naked girl, and all he wants is a kiss. But she's come this far, and she certainly wasn't going to stop.

"Sure."

She moved her hand under Daisuke's head and lifted it up in order to plant a nice kiss on the lips. It was a simple kiss, as she expected, given how young and innocent he was. She would have to wait until she got the passionate kisses she read and dreamed about, but this felt like enough of a victory that she couldn't complain. He was so eager and so willing to do this, she felt like she could accept this if she couldn't have her teacher as an adult.

The way he explored with his hands wasn't too shabby either. He really did want to know what a naked girl's body felt like. She shivered at each little movement his hands made on her, rubbing her shoulders, then moving down her back and settling on her butt, gripping it with gusto. For all his politeness and nervousness, he was still a boy full of wants. And she was very happy with that, but he could do better.

"Hey, you wanna feel something really nice?" Rin asked. Without him answering, she took one of his hands and placed it in between their bodies, and put it right on her vulva. "This is what you really want to touch, right?"

"Urk! Uh...yeah..." Daisuke stammered. "It's soft..." He started rubbing around, intricately exploring the area with his fingers.

"Mmm! It is, isn't it?" Rin said, reveling in the sensation of his fingers touching her most sensetive area. "And your penis feels so thick. Has it ever done this?"

"Y-yeah," he answered bashfully. "It's been getting like this in the mornings. It goes back to normal after I go pee..."

"Oh, so you don't know what to do with it..." Rin said, a little disappointed.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Daisuke asked. "What do I do with it?"

"Well, you can rub it like this," Rin sat up on top of Daisuke, and took his penis in her hand. She rubbed up and down the shaft slowly, making sure he didn't climax too soon.

"Ah! Ah...that feels nice..." Daisuke moaned and squirmed. It was music to her ears.

"But since you have a girl here, you wanna know what adults do?" Rin asked with a grin.

"What do adults do?"

"They do this!" Rin held Daisuke's cock straight up while she raised her hips just above it. Then, slowly and carefully, she lowered herself, letting the tip of his penis slide inside her.

"What's going on? What are you doing?" Daisuke couldn't see what was going at his waist. All he knew was the tip of his dick was starting to feel moist as it slid into...something.

"Don't be scared, Daisuke-kun," Rin reassured him. "Your penis is just going inside of me. This is what adults do together."

"It feels wet...and warm..." Daisuke commented as Rin slid the whole thing inside herself.

"I know. Isn't it wonderful?" Rin raised her hips a little, closing her eyes to take in every little centimeter of his penis that slid inside her before lowering them again. Before she knew it, she was moving her hips up and down as if she always knew how to do it. "I've always wanted to do this!"

"You have?"

"Uh-huh!" Rin nodded quickly. "This feels...even better...than I...imagined!" Her pace quickened, unable to contain her ecstasy.

"Rin-chan..." Daisuke panted out. "I'm...feeling...a little weird..."

"It's okay, Daisuke-kun!" Rin knew what he was talking about. He was about to climax. "Just let yourself go! Come in me all you want!"

"I...I...I'm...!"

With one last movement of her hips, Rin was prepared to recieve the young boy's seed...only for her butt to hit her bed. She looked down, only to find her bed empty save for herself. Anger and disappointment were only two of the many emotions she felt all at once. She buried her head into her pillow and screamed quietly into it, kicking her legs to work off her anger.

 _No fair, no fair, no fair!_ She thought, trying not to let this frustration be known audibly. _I didn't think he'd travel back right at that moment! We were just getting to the best part!_

Regardless of how she might have felt, her body did seem tired from the whole ordeal. It didn't matter if her brain was still going, her body wanted rest, and that's what it was getting. Her last thoughts before drifting off to sleep were of wondering what he was doing back in his own time.

* * *

It was a little difficult trying to explain to Reiji why she was sleeping without her clothes on, but that told Rin that what happened last night wasn't a dream. It felt so real, her loins still quivered at the mere thought of it. She did her best not to let it distract her during class, but she still caught herself staring at her teacher and thinking about that little boy that appeared in her room. Now that she thought about it, she was surprised that she hadn't figured out the boy's identity sooner, seeing as how his younger self looked almost exactly like he did now.

Once class was over, Rin told Mimi and Kuro to go on ahead, making something up about needing to discuss homework in order to get them to leave. Skeptical as they were, they still respected her wishes and left. Luckily for her, Aoki-sensei was still sorting papers on his desk, leaving the two of them alone.

"Aren't you going home, Kokonoe?" He asked. It stung a little to hear him call her by her surname, after hearing his younger self call her by her first name all of last night.

"In a bit, Sensei," Rin replied, approaching his desk. "I wanted to talk."

"Whatever joke you're pulling, don't even think about it," Aoki-sensei said with a scowl. He was familiar with her antics, but she could still catch him off guard. Especially with this piece of information.

"I'm not gonna do anything," Rin assured him. "I was just thinking about how funny it was that Kuro-chan's always calling you 'virgin', even though I know you're not."

He flinched. "I just said I'm not in the mood for jokes, Kokonoe!"

"It's not a joke! You appeared in my room last night!" She leaned on his desk for emphasis. "You were my age, and you were naked, and-Mmph!" Her teacher quickly covered her mouth. Her eyes went wide when she noticed that he was...blushing!

"There's no way you could make that up by yourself..." Aoki-sensei said and slowly let go of Rin's mouth. "I knew this day would come. Ever since I saw you were in the class I'd be teaching, it was in the back of my mind. But in the face of everything else, I forgot to keep track of when it happened."

"So you do remember it, Sensei!" Rin said ecstatically.

"Hard to forget it," he sighed. "I mean, who forgets landing in a girl's room at such a tender age?"

"Or the other things we did..." Rin recalled dreamily.

Aoki-sensei cleared his throat. "Uh...yeah...that was mostly you stringing me along, though. Don't make it sound like I was manipulating you or anything. It may have been a long time ago, but my memory of that night is still pretty vivid in my mind."

"Hmm...I wonder why..."

"That's not even remotely what I meant!" His exclaimed, his face flaring red.

"It's not a bad thing for a boy your age to be thinking about those things," Rin teased. "I was happy to teach you. You took to the lesson pretty well. If you want to count that as losing your virginity, I won't hold it against you, even if you left before we finished."

"That wasn't because I wanted to. Getting over-emotional causes me to travel," he explained. "Looking back on it, I'm surprised I didn't before then, with all the things you did..."

"You were so cute! How could I not?" Rin giggled.

"Whatever. I'm done talking about this," Aoki-sensei said as he got up from his desk. "This isn't the place to discuss it, anyway." He started walking out the classroom door.

"Wait! But there's so much I want to ask!" Rin shouted after him. "If this is such a big secret, it doesn't do you any good to hold onto it by yourself!"

He stopped. He thought for a bit, then kneeled down to her, and said, "Tell you what. Next time it happens, ask me all the questions you want."

"Okay..." Rin said forlornly. As she watched her teacher walk away, she realized something. "There'll be a next time?!"


End file.
